


Summer Lovin'

by Tedah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Blink and you miss it), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Celebratory Sex, Comeplay, Domestic Bliss, Don't copy to other sites, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Marriage Proposal (Technically), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Professor Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Fest, Sirius Black Fest 2019, Sirius is a romantic goofball, there was no second war, they did the job right the first time around, unadvisable kitchen conduct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Sirius reflects on his relationship with summer, Remus brings home good news to celebrate, Sirius asks a very important question.It's just two men who've been in love for a very long time going about their life and getting some loving done.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt n.30 "smut with feelings"  
I managed to check off all the boxes: explicit consent, anal fingering, anal sex, multiple orgasms, cuddling.  
I had a blast coming up with this and I have to thank my wonderful beta D who painstakingly picked through my first draft, fixing my questionable use of punctuation and dialogue tags, this wouldn't be half as good as it is without them.

Sirius had grown to love summer. Summer and Grimmauld Place. He never thought it would happen when he was a kid running away from home and showing up unannounced at the Potters’. But here he was now, two decades and change later, in  _ his  _ home, all the windows open letting the smell of flowers in from the garden and the sound of the wireless out to join the chirping of the birds nested in the big oak, happy as a man could possibly be.

Summer, it turned out, was a great season. 

A lot of great things happened in summer.

Prongs and Evans got married, the pronglet was born, Alice and Frank’s kid too (Alice managed to beat Evans out by just one day). Narcissa’s brat was a summer child too, the oldest of the bunch, which she never failed to remind them whenever the discussion came up, to which Evans liked to retort that inducing a premature birth was cheating.

And then there was Moony. 

Summer suited him. 

The longer days allowed him to catch some sunlight when he emerged from the library at the end of the day, he was forced to shed his beloved jumpers and on particularly hot days Sirius could catch him rolling up the sleeves of his shirts. Nothing productive ever got done on such occasions. 

Even full moons seemed to be kinder to him in summer, the nights were shorter and the recovery easier.

In summer he saw Moony walk with his back straighter and his head higher, a different air of confidence surrounding him. Sirius didn’t even have to work too hard to convince him to be his date to fundraisers or galas Narcissa or Regulus wheedled him into attending.

All of that and his favourite part of summer was still cooking for the various birthdays and anniversaries that littered the season. Not that he'd ever admit such a thing, but he enjoyed his friendly competition with Molly a lot more than he let on. Which was why he was currently down to his underwear and an apron, his hair pinned up by his wand, several batches of muffins cooling on every flat surface of the kitchen as he checked on the last batch currently in the oven.

“I had a dream like this once.”

Sirius grinned at the sound of Remus’ voice behind him. He must have missed him coming in, too busy singing along to the wireless. He straightened slowly and turned to see him leaning against the doorframe with an appreciative smile on his face, unabashedly checking him out. He hung the kitchen towel over his shoulder and sauntered over, slow and smooth and graceful, giving him an eyeful, drinking in the sight of Remus’ exposed forearms and the ink stains on his fingers.

“You dream of muffins often, Moony?” Sirius teased, stopping right in front of him, a flirty smile on his face. It had exactly the desired effect. Moony snorted and rolled his eyes, the fondest smile on his face when he looked at him again.

“I was thinking about the sexy half naked man in my kitchen, but baked goods aren’t half bad either,” Remus replied, reaching out to grab Sirius’ hips, tugging him closer. Sirius went easily, wrapping his arms around Remus’ neck

“My, Professor Lupin, you’re in a good mood,” Sirius hummed as he felt Moony’s hand slide lower to cup his ass.

“My research grant got approved,” Remus replied, squeezing a little and getting an appreciative hum from Sirius “and Draco got the spot of potions professor.” Draco’d been competing for the job against some French snob with a ridiculous amount of vowels in his name and some very outdated views on werewolves. No one liked him.

“You’ll be working side by side with Narcissa’s brat next year, uh? That’s what got you all wired up?” Sirius joked, running his fingers through Remus’ hair. Remus pinched his cheek in retaliation.

“ _ Narcissa’s brat _ is going to be your godson-in-law in less than a year, Love, and my esteemed colleague in less than two months” Remus reminded him, “so you better be good to him,” he warned him. Sirius liked to put up a front about not liking Draco, it started around the same time his school rivalry with Harry began and then it stuck. Remus knew they secretly liked each other and he was absolutely certain it was Sirius’ meddling that got the two boys together but he had no way to prove it. 

Sirius hummed “Will that get me a reward for good behaviour?” he asked, leaning in to hover just a breath away from Remus’ lips.

“We’ll see,” Remus replied before closing the distance, finally giving Sirius the kiss he’d been waiting for. Sirius melted into it with a soft sigh, parting his lips immediately to deepen it. He could taste the cheap coffee Remus insisted on getting from the machine lingering on his tongue.

When Remus pulled back, tugging gently at his bottom lip with his teeth Sirius was already a little out of breath, his lips tingling from the scratch of Remus’ stubble.

“You almost done here?” he asked, his hands still resting possessively on Sirius’ ass.

“I thought we were just getting started,” Sirius replied, licking his lips and grinning down at him. A subtle roll of his hips confirmed it wasn’t Remus’ wand poking his thigh.

“Pads…”

“Just one more batch,” he promised, leaning in for another quick kiss before Remus pulled away.

“I would have offered to make it more interesting but it seems like you’ve already occupied all the horizontal surfaces,” Remus commented, more than a bit of amusement in his voice as he surveyed the kitchen.

“Go ahead, I’ll be there in a moment,” Sirius replied.

“You better hurry or I might be tempted to take things into my own hand,” Remus told him, dragging a hand down Sirius’ chest as he took a step back before turning and walking upstairs to the bedroom.

“I hate to see you leave but, Merlin, do I love to watch you go,” Sirius called after him.

“You keep watching and it’s all you’ll get to do,” Remus answered, looking back at him from the first step and winking.

The last five minutes of baking seemed to take five years. The thought of his Moony getting naked upstairs without him did nothing to make the time pass faster. As soon as the timer went off, Sirius whipped the batch out and abandoned it on the last clear spot on the counter, he threw the apron on the back of a chair and took the stairs two at a time, stopping just outside the bedroom door.

Remus had washed the ink from his hands and removed his shoes. He was just the right amount of dishevelled, standing in front of the mirror, his back to the door, his tie laying unfastened around his neck and with the shirt open almost all the way. Remus knew exactly what it was doing to Sirius when he grinned at him in the mirror.

“You coming in or am I doing all the work today?” he asked.

Sirius didn’t have to be convinced, three steps and he was wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Do you even know how proud I am of you?” he  murmured , sliding a hand inside his shirt and up, up until it rested over his heart.

“I have an inkling,” Remus replied, relaxing into his arms, tilting his head back with a satisfied smile, “but tell me again.”

Sirius grinned, leaning down to kiss Remus’ neck. “I’m so fucking proud of you.” He fumbled with the shirt a little and blindly popped the last few buttons to get his prize. 

“You’re brilliant,” he continued, kissing the spot behind Remus’ ear. He let his lips brush against the shell of his ear as he made eye contact in the mirror, watching Remus’ eyes darken and his pupils grow wide. 

“Incredibly sexy,” Sirius whispered, slowly pulling the shirt off Remus’ shoulders. He dropped it on the floor, and the fact that Remus didn’t complain meant he was doing something right. 

“And all mine, because despite all your wisdom you still picked me,” Sirius added before getting busy sucking a mark obscenely high on Remus’ neck.

“It wasn’t despite my wisdom that I picked you, Pads.” Remus hummed, his hand finding its way to Sirius’ hair, holding him close, “You were the wisest choice.”

“And you’re still a smooth talker.” Sirius smiled against Remus’ neck, “it will still get you everywhere with me.” Sirius slid his hands down Remus’ chest, feeling the soft skin interrupted by the scars he’d traced so many times, “and I suspect with everyone else as well” he chuckled.

“Sure, it gets grants approved, but does it get me into your pants?” Remus asked, nudging Sirius’ forehead with his nose until he got the hint and leaned in to kiss him.

Sirius grinned against his lips, pulling back a little, “You only ever had to ask, Moony,” Sirius let Remus turn around and get a more comfortable angle. Remus slid his hands up Sirius' neck, taking the wand out of the bun, smiling when Sirius’ hair fell down over his shoulders. he kept the wand to cast a quick cleaning charm on Sirius before dropping it on the dresser. And if Sirius wasn’t already turned on before this did the trick; the ease in which Remus used his wand, like it was his own, it never failed to send a shiver down Sirius’ spine.

"Oh, I think I like where this is going." Sirius stumbled backwards as Remus walked him towards the bed. Remus grinned, keeping Sirius just a little off balance with every step, while Sirius was too busy trying to get his belt off to try and balance himself. Ultimately, he flopped backwards on the mattress.

“You want to know how I feel right now?” Remus asked, standing between Sirius’ legs, looking down at him. Sirius nodded, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“I feel powerful and in charge, because things are going exactly my way,” he started, slipping his belt off and dropping it on the floor. The warm honey of Remus’ voice made something melt inside Sirius and pool deep in his stomach, warming him through. It only promised good things when Remus got like that, “like I could do anything right now.”

Sirius beamed up at him, “it’s usually the case once you get me naked,” he agreed with a nod that was supposed to be serious and failed miserably. Remus’ face cracked in a grin.

“Hush, I’m trying to make a point,” he chuckled.

“Sorry, go ahead.” Sirius pushed himself up all the way to unbutton Remus’ trousers.

Remus ran his fingers through Sirius’ hair, loosening a few knots. When Sirius looked up at him, he saw unspeakable fondness in his eyes, the crinkles he loved at the corners. and such deep warmth, Sirius would happily drown in it.

“You know the first time I truly felt this powerful, more than my first successful spell, was the first time we had sex in our old apartment. Remember?” How could Sirius forget? They had just graduated, there was a war brewing but they were still free. They had only unpacked half the kitchen utensils and barely anything else before getting naked. Remus had bent him over the kitchen counter and made him come twice before finally fucking him.

“I want to take you apart, Sirius, make you come so many times you'll forget your own name. Until you only remember mine to beg.” Remus purred, his hand resting on Sirius’ cheek, his thumb tracing Sirius’ bottom lip. Sirius’s brain always misfired when Remus’ voice got low and sweet like that, curling around his name dangerous and seductive. All the blood drained from his brain and he nearly forgot he was about to take Remus’ pants off.

“Yes, please!” Sirius managed before Remus kissed him hard, not giving him enough space to think or breathe as he was flattened on the bed.

Remus dropped his pants and climbed on the bed with Sirius scrambling to get to the head, getting rid of his underwear in the process. He grinned, following Remus’ purposeful stalk up to him, and the predatory light in his eyes.

“Get the lube, Pads,” he commanded, dropping his wand on the bed. Sirius very nearly elbowed him in the nose in his hurry to reach for the nightstand. The conjured stuff could work in a pinch but they weren’t living on the run anymore, surviving on stolen minutes. For a while at the start, an actual physical jar of good quality lube had been the height of luxury for them.

“I’m going to enjoy wrecking you, Love,” Remus hummed, sucking a mark at the juncture between Sirius’ neck and shoulder, making him fumble with the jar.

“Not as much as I am,” Sirius replied, finally managing to get the top off and handing it over to Remus, giddy with excitement. Remus put it aside and leisurely made his way down his chest, leaving kisses and gentle bites in his wake, setting Sirius's skin on fire.

“Look at you,” Remus ran a hand down Sirius’ side, a fond smile on his face, “You’re so eager for it. You're like a kid on Christmas morning.” 

“Well, I am about to get the best gift of all…”

Remus chuckled, “you already got me naked, Pads.” 

“And? I still love you, and you still blush so nicely when I run my mouth…”  _ Case and point.  _ Remus’ cheek started heating up and his hand tightened on Sirius's side, “you love it.”

“Maybe I do.” Remus's thumbs slid along Sirius's jutting hip bones, pinning him down with his strong hands. Sirius melted under the touch, Remus’ hands fit perfectly against his body, they always had like the two of them had been moulded from the same piece of stone, separated only to find each other again and again. And no matter how much they'd changed they'd never stopped fitting together, finding space for one another. The feeling of finally being whole when his Moony pushed inside him never went away.

Sirius groaned when Remus dragged his hands down, pushing his legs apart. Before he knew it, there were teeth on the soft flesh of his inner thigh, leaving a mark Sirius was going to luxuriate in later, and the dull ache it would leave behind.

“You seem distracted,” Remus commented, looking up at him. He gently rubbed Sirius’ thigh, feeling the muscle twitch under his palm. “What’s on your mind?” His voice, soft, pinning him under the love shining behind those hazel eyes.

“How good it feels when you’re inside me,” Sirius replied with a smile, hooking his leg around Remus’ waist. His eyes crinkled at the corners as his smile turned lascivious, pulling at something deep in Sirius’ guts, warming him up with anticipation.

“All in due time, Pads,” he promised, reaching for the lube and slicking a few fingers. He slowly circled Sirius’ hole, watching it twitch, listening to the familiar hitch in Sirius’ breath, the one that would soon become tortured moans and unbridled groans; the one that lit a fire inside him, calling to the predator in the only way Remus wasn’t scared of.

“Merlin, fuck, Moony,” Sirius breathed out, rolling his hips back, trying to get something more than that barest tease, a whisper of fingers.

“Ask for what you want, Sirius.” Remus used his free hand to pin him down, “ask nicely enough and I’ll give it to you.”

“G-ah! Moony, anything!” As much as Sirius liked to run his mouth at the most inopportune moments, Remus always had a way of robbing him of all coherence. It only became worse when they'd started sleeping together. Remus liked to leverage it and torture Sirius that way. “You, I want you!” Sirius managed. He got a pleased hum from Remus for his effort and Remus's fingers probed his hole a little more insistently. Still shy of slipping in.

“Please, Moony, just give it to me, I want to feel you inside me, please.” He whined, trying fruitlessly to chase the pressure.

“I never could deny you when you beg so nicely,” Remus said, his voice rough with arousal.

Sirius knew the game was just starting out, but the feeling of Remus’ finger slowly breaching him made him sigh with a deep satisfaction. Remus crooked it, nailing Sirius’ prostate almost immediately, years of practice had to count for something. Sirius arched into it with a silent gasp, a beautiful arch of tension from the tip of Remus’ fingers to his throat, waiting to snap.

Remus always cultivated this image of a mild mannered man, unassuming, unimposing, the furthest thing from a danger a full grown man could get, with his soft jumpers and fluffy hair. Sirius loved how all of it switched off when inside the safety of their home. He loved how Remus had no qualms about ordering him around, pushing him, demanding what Sirius was just waiting to freely give. There was nothing more erotic than bending to Remus’ will and let him take control, and Remus never denied him the sweet release.

“You’re so pretty like this, Pads,” Remus said, dragging his nails down his stomach, distracting Sirius from the steady pressure of another finger stretching him, filling him but not nearly enough. It was something else he craved, they both knew it. But Remus liked to drag things out every now and again, take Sirius apart slowly like one of his puzzles. He loved to watch Sirius's his hard cock drool and the tension in him build and build never cresting under Remus's careful ministration. And Sirius would be damned if he didn’t revel in the laser focus of Remus’ full attention, when he finally got to be the centre of the entire world. Because in the end, for all his stunts, it was just one man’s attention Sirius craved.

“Moons!” he moaned “Moons, please!” He gasped when torturously, Remus leaned down and licked a long stripe from the bottom of Sirius's sack to the head of his cock. He swirled his tongue around, catching the pearl of precome gathering at the tip.

“You’re going to come at least twice before I even consider giving you the cock you’re craving.” Remus informed him and the nonchalance of his voice coupled with the sweet dark promise of overstimulation and exhaustion made Sirius keen and nod enthusiastically.

Remus swallowed Sirius's cock in one smooth motion and Sirius let out a strangled moan, struggling not to buck up into Remus's mouth and choke him. “Merlin, Remus,” he groaned again, throwing a hand across his face, breathing through the onslaught of sensation. Remus’ soft insistent tongue against his underside, swirling around the crown with every upwards motion and the perfect warmth of his mouth made Sirius want to melt entirely.

Sirius whined when Remus pulled up way too soon, leaving him aching with just two fingers filling him, casually caressing his walls, keeping him aware of Remus’ literal and figurative hold on him

“I want to see your face, Pads,” Remus told him with a sweet rough voice that Sirius could never resist. Sirius immediately brought his hand down, twisting in the sheets as Remus went back to sucking his cock, working him to the brink of orgasm embarrassingly quickly.

When Sirius looked down, he found Remus watching him. It wasn't hard to be reduced to incoherence after that. Sirius was an easy man to please, and when Remus trapped him between the desire to push back against his fingers or up into his skilled mouth Sirius was helpless, unable to do anything but get lost in the haze of pleasure.

He whimpered when Remus let him feel the barest hint of teeth before rubbing his prostate insistently, knowing it would be his undoing. Sirius did his best to hold back the warm tide of pleasure building low in his guts, to draw it out as much as possible, make Remus work for it. But in a gasp he was falling apart, spilling in Remus’ mouth; the first of many orgasms he was sure Remus would wring out of him before the end of the night.

Remus kept sucking, milking him of every ounce of pleasure as he felt Sirius’ hole clench around his fingers. He let Sirius ride the waves of sensation until it got to be too intense and Sirius pushed him back with a whine of “too much.”

Remus pulled off his softening cock with a filthy pop, carefully pulling his fingers out, knowing Sirius would need a few minutes.

“You’re far too good at that,” Sirius sighed once he caught his breath a little, pulling Remus up for a messy kiss, not quite coordinated in his post orgasmic haze. The lingering taste of spunk on Remus’ lips just as familiar as the languid slide of tongue against his own.

“I had a lot of practice,” Remus replied, pulling back and gently bumping his nose against Sirius’.

Sirius smiled lazily. “Don’t I know,” he hummed, shifting his leg a bit. The feeling of Moony’s warm hard cock against his hip made his own give a valiant twitch of interest, but sadly he wasn’t twenty anymore, things took time these days. He didn’t mind taking his time getting physical with his Moony, not when the man was getting busy trailing kisses along his jaw, lazily rolling his hips, rubbing himself against Sirius’ upper thigh, with no hurry, no real intent, just the languor of touching each other, relishing in the closeness.

Sirius rolled them over once he regained enough coordination to do so, he smiled down at Remus as his hair cascaded down between them.

“You look too self satisfied for a man who hasn’t come yet,” Sirius declared, flipping his hair on one side so it wouldn’t get in the way.

“I’ve got you naked in my bed,” Remus replied, amusement painted on his face, from the bright smile to the happy glint in his eyes, “seems reason enough to be satisfied to me”

“Can’t argue with that,” he agreed, leaning down to kiss him,  humming  softly when Remus trailed his hands down his sides, a warm smooth slide, leaving his skin tingling in their wake as they settled possessively on the small of his back.

Sirius pulled back slowly, unable to deny Remus when he chased his lips for just one more kiss again and again. Until Sirius was drunk with it, lost in the firm touch of Remus’ hands roaming on his back, his fingers digging in his muscles, trying to get him impossibly closer, the warmth of his breath against his lips.

Sirius trailed kisses along Remus’ jaw, down to his neck, following the path of old scars, feeling each under his lips and tongue, a testament to the strength and perseverance of his man. He found a nice spot, suitably high on his neck and worried the skin between his teeth, sucking and laving it with his tongue until a satisfying dark red bloomed on Remus’ skin, matching the mark he left on the opposite side earlier.

“Sirius!” Remus reached up to touch it gingerly.

“I can heal them after if you want,” Sirius offered

“No, leave them up there,” he replied with a soft smile that Sirius couldn’t help but mirror. His possessive streak positively purring, satisfied by Remus welcoming his marks, displaying them. He leaned down to suck on a pert nipple, making Remus’ hips buck up in response.

He dragged a hand up Remus’ torso, feeling the slight softness of his belly under his palm. Gone were the days of feeling jutting bones and paper frail skin, no matter how many years went by the ghosts of the war never truly left them. But feeling Moony strong and healthy and happy under him helped keep them at bay for a while; feeling him hard and leaking against his thigh, moans flowing freely from his lips with no need of secrecy. It was inebriating, just like the quick beat of his heart under his hand where it came to rest on Moony’s chest, lazily flicking his nipple with his fingers. He listened for how many different sounds he could pull from Remus, studying how long it would take for those wandering hands to find their way back to his ass. As they invariably would, squeezing, groping, pulling him closer to his rapidly filling cock would be pressed against Remus’ hip, with probing fingers already back exploring his crack. It wouldn’t be long before Remus flipped him over getting him flat on the bed to have his wicked ways again.

As if he’d been reading his mind, Remus planted his foot on the mattress and flipped them over so he was straddling Sirius’ legs. He looked down at Sirius with a calculating gaze. Sirius squirmed feeling open and displayed when Moony evaluated him like that, making plans that would spell Sirius’ very pleasant undoing.

Remus grabbed a pillow and handed it to Sirius before getting off of him. “Face down, on your knees, I want to eat you out.” Remus declared. Sirius’s eyes widened comically for a moment before he rushed to obey.

He got comfortable, his face smushed in the pillow as he arched his back, presenting for Remus who wasted no time running his hands down Sirius's back appreciatively; his thumbs digging into his spine until he reached his ass. Sirius canted his hips that little bit more, pushing against Remus’ hands like a cat. The playful smack he got in response made him giggle before Remus’ hands went back to lazy kneading, letting Sirius wait and stew as his thumbs ghosted along his crack, not quite reaching deep enough to be more than a tease.

Sirius heard Remus groan when he finally spread Sirius’ cheeks open. He never could resist the sight of Sirius’ winking hole, already wet and slightly stretched by his fingers.

“Look at you, so beautiful and eager for me,” Remus purred, dipping a thumb in, pulling a little before letting it slip out, followed by a frustrated whine from Sirius. “Just begging to be touched.”

Sirius groaned, twitching a little and burying his face deeper into the pillow. His cock was hard ignored between his legs, the weight of Remus’ eyes on him setting him on fire with arousal, the expectation, the tension building as he waited for Remus to decide to reach out and touch him.

“Moons, please.” As the words escaped Sirius, he felt Remus’ hands tighten on his ass

“What is it, Love?” Remus asked, deceptively sweet with his fingers digging into the firm muscles of Sirius’ cheeks

“Please, I want your mouth on me,” Sirius replied, arching his back a little more.

“All you have to do is ask,” said Remus, dragging his hands down to spread Sirius’ legs. He leaned down to give his left cheek a playful bite, chuckling at the surprised yelp it tore from Sirius that faded into giggles. Laughing during sex had been a revelation, something Sirius had never thought about until Remus introduced him to the concept, admitting it was one of his favorite thing; watching Sirius break the smooth and seductive act (Sirius always objected it wasn’t an act, it was just him) to snort and giggle. Sirius couldn’t make too much fun of him for it when Remus looked at him full of love so warm Sirius felt his chest tighten at the sight. Remus kissed the bite-mark and brought his hands up to spread his cheeks, the first slow lick along Sirius’ crack never failed to make him shudder, a full body ripple that ended in a soft moan. Remus was good, he had Sirius melting under the second pass of his tongue, pushing back imperceptibly, eager for more.

Sirius spared a passing thought for the leftover lube Remus was working through, he always complained about the artificial flavour afterwards, contaminating the taste of skin, but it never stopped him, neither from fingering Sirius or eating him out. Usually it happened in the reverse order, because Remus was nothing if not a careful planner, but sometimes planning was thrown out the window, and the lube would be gone soon enough under the relentless work of Remus’ tongue slowly circling Sirius’ hole, making him twitch with every increase of pressure

“God, Moony, that tongue,” he groaned, “can never get enough.”

Remus squeezed Sirius’ cheeks as he sealed his lips around his hole and sucked before pushing his tongue in. Sirius felt his rim give easily to the intrusion after the thorough fingering he’d just received. The sound that came from his lips was more animal than human at that point and it spurred Remus on to redouble his efforts. He dragged a hand around Sirius’ waist, reaching for his hard cock, giving it a slow tug. The slide was smooth, eased by the copious precome leaking from the tip.

“No, stop.” Sirius shook his head

Remus froze and pulled back. “Something wrong?” he asked, gently rubbing Sirius’ back, searching for his eyes.

“I want to come on your tongue alone,” Sirius replied, a hot flush covering his cheeks all the way down to his neck. Remus smiled, the worried look on his face fading into, hot arousal and shameless desire.

“Do you, now? And what if you can’t?” he asked.

“I can!” Sirius insisted

“Are you willing to bet all the other orgasms I had planned for you tonight on it?” Remus asked.

“Yes!” Sirius moaned. “Yes, I want to come on your tongue and I want you to fuck me right after.” An edge of desperation bleeding in his voice that went straight to Remus’ dick.

“As you wish. Now, get on your back, I want to see your face when you do.” Sirius wasted no time flipping over and spreading his legs for Remus. He knew he made for a very attractive picture, sweat already beading his forehead, flushed down to his chest, his hair in complete disarray, scattered over the pillows

“You look like you want to take a bite out of me.” Sirius grinned up at Remus, stretching his arms above his head, knowing exactly how to work the long lines of his body.

“Maybe I do,” Remus replied, his eyes darkening as he took in the shameless display.

“Then by all means.”

Remus leaned down kissing the side of Sirius’ knee, making a line of nibbles and sharp bites up his thigh, effectively reducing him to wordlessness before he got back to his hole. Sirius knew it must be starting to look irritated, Remus used to worry about it before he learned how much Sirius got off on beard burns in the most inconvenient of places. He moaned softly, a hand on Sirius’ stomach, just a few inches away from his leaking cock, feeling the ripple of muscles as Sirius chased his orgasm, pushing back against his mouth.

Sirius struggled against the instinct to close his eyes and ride the climbing pleasure, Remus between his legs was too good a sight to miss, a strong hand on his thigh, the other on his stomach, keeping him down where he wanted him. He whined at the scratch of Remus’ beard against his delicate skin, he knew was going to feel it for days and he loved it, he was going to revel in it, the physical memory of right now, of Remus eating him out like he was starving.

It only took for Remus to look up at him, locking eyes full of dark promises and raw hunger for Sirius to spill over himself

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes! God, yes, Moony.” He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, just that he needed Moony not to stop while his body evaporated in a slow blaze of pleasure filling him until his skin could barely contain it. 

The next thing he knew was Moony slowly fucking him, a languid, sensual motion inside of him, keeping him on the brink of overstimulation, every nerve ending alight. He didn’t know what to focus on, the delicious stretch of Remus’ cock filling him as promised, the tickle of his hair against his cheek, Moony’s lips on his neck, his warm wrecked voice in his ear, telling him how gorgeous and sexy and good he was. Sirius went with all and nothing, hanging on that precarious balance Remus invariably managed to bring him to, just on the right side of too much, bringing him to the height of sensation he didn’t think were possible.

Sirius grabbed at Remus’ back, holding him close, his voice warming him up from the inside with every iteration of his name, whispered like a prayer and a curse.

“You feel so good, Pads. So perfect.” Remus pressed kisses into his shoulder, keeping the sedated pace he set, sending shivers all through Sirius’ body with every shift and every hot puff of breath caressing his skin.

“Moons,” Sirius moaned softly, unable to articulate further as he dragged a hand up Remus’ arm, reaching his hand and threading their fingers together.

Remus pulled himself up a little, pressing his forehead against Sirius’, his pupils blown wide, edging out the whiskey brown of his iris with black so deep Sirius could get lost in it so easily, so willingly when Remus pinned him under that look.

The pleasure built slowly, from the sharp edge of overstimulation to a deep steady tide, bringing him higher and higher, with every drag of Remus’ cock inside him, until Remus started losing his smooth pace, his hips hitching and his moans growing breathless.

Sirius squeezed his hand and pushed back against Remus’ thrusts until Remus stopped, pushing as deep as he could possibly go and filled him with warm cum. It only took a few tugs on his cock for Sirius to follow suit. A quiet gasp escaped his lips and one last dribble of spunk covered his hand as he spasmed around Remus’ girth, squeezing him through the last dregs of his orgasm.

Remus pulled out slowly, making Sirius shudder as he dragged along his oversensitive rim, warm cum slowly starting to dribble out. He watched the pearly stream ooze down Sirius’ crack, aching to push it pack in, but he was fairly certain he’d reached Sirius’ limit for one afternoon of fun.

“I know what you’re thinking, go ahead,” Sirius mumbled, canting his hips up, giving Remus a lazy smile. “You’re going to clean up the mess yourself anyway.” Sirius hadn’t even finished speaking that Remus was scooping up the substance with his fingers, carefully pushing it back into Sirius’ red puffy hole, watching it twitch and try to close around his fingers.

“I never know which one of us likes it more when I’m full of your cum.” Sirius chuckled when Remus finally lay down next to him, after casting a round of cleaning charms on both of them and the sheets. He left the mess between Sirius’ legs untouched for the time being.

“Don’t front, you do,” Remus replied, running his fingers through Sirius’ hair, his heart fluttering at the sated smile that stretched on his lips as he pushed into his hand, ready to snuggle.

“Moons?” Sirius asked once he was situated with his head on Remus’ chest, fingers idly tracing old scars, drawing patterns along them

“Yeah?” Remus asked. 

“I love you so damn much, do you know that?” Sirius turned to brush his lips onto warm skin. Remus’ hand stopped for a moment on the back of his neck.

“Of course I do, Pads, I love you just as much,” he told him softly, tracing the shell of his ear with a finger.

“Will you marry me?” Sirius asked.

Remus chuckled. “No,” he replied.

“Aw come on! why not?” Sirius asked, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Because I already did, you doofus!” Remus pointed out, wiggling his fingers in front of his face, letting the ring catch the warm light of sunset.

“Well… yeah…” Sirius sighed, flopping back down, with his head on his pillow, “but I don’t think we did it right the first time around.” He reached out to run his fingers across Remus’ cheek. “Can we do it again? Properly?”

Remus smiled fondly, his eyes shining with what Sirius knew was love. He took Sirius’ hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his palm.

“We can do anything we want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to share the love in the comments and I might actually write the prequel I have planned for it after the fest.
> 
> I also respond well to people in [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) ask box XD.


End file.
